Questions, comments, concerns
by gabbie519
Summary: don't read iyf you haven't read the mark of athena! ask me questions! all that kind of stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So, this is basicly me telling you about the Mark of Athena. I exploded. Every chapter. Yeah. Just a warning-this will be very random! AND AT LAST! WHEN ALL THE PICTURES HAVE BEEN BURNED OF THE PAST! Sorry. Had that stuck in my head. So, review and tell me your feelings! Yeah. Ask me questions too. BYE!**


	2. MOA ending and Hazel, Frank, and Leo!

**So, these are the reviews:**

**pongochic2****10/18/12 . chapter 1 **

**the book was amazing but it had a bit of a more somber and serious tone to it, which is new when it comes to the percy jackson books. the lost hero was sort of down too, but not as much as this becausse we r used to jokes being cracked a lot during the book and the son of neptune was funny even if it was a three point of view story. also i wanted him to make hercules seem more like a jerk so it would be easier to hate him for what he did to zoe, because when he was telling his story i felt kinda bad for him, but then i remembered what he did to zoe and i got mad that rick made only jason and piper go down to meet him i wantedd percy to kick his ass. i loved how rick made leo so badass at the last chapter where leo just took control like a boss! WOOHOO! also, i wanted to throw a brick at rick (that rhymed!) for making percy and annabeth fall into tartarus, but i understand why he had to and i think it'll make the next book more interesting. And lastly, i felt like he made Jason seem better than Percy in this story, and i wanted percy to come out on top like he has in all the books! The idea of Jason beating him just makes me angry and upset. I dont know, i just feel like jason's a bit too cocky because everyone's always given him the attention in the past and he defeatedd Krios, so i feel like he acts like he's the best leader ever. Anyway yeah it was AWESOME! **

**SAVE THE NARGLES****10/18/12 . chapter 1 **

**I thought the book was great, but can you talk about how you felt about the ending, and the major Leo/Hazel/Frank love triangle. **

**my bff is a vampire freak****10/18/12 . chapter 1 **

**Wait, what? **

**NA 10/18/12 . chapter 1 **

**I thought that Percy wouldn't like Hercules after what he did to Zoe! I really expected that, but it didn't happen!**

I didn't think this book was as good as the Son of Neptune, though it was great.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**So, I totally agree with the "OMG! Percy **_**didn't**_** punch Hercules in the face!" I actually reacted the same way. And to my bff is a vampire freak-Yes. Do be confused. If one person didn't get confused by my story, I'd be worried.**

**for SAVE THE NARGLES- first, I love your username. Now, my reaction to the ending of the Mark of Athena: I literally stopped breathing. For atleast ten seconds. Then, I went into shock. Next, I sobbed. Finally, I threw the book across the room, while sobbing. Then, I ran out of tears and just rocked back and forth on my bed, having a mental breakdown.**

**I had two suspicions about the Hazel/Sammy/Leo thing. First, Sammy was his, like, grandpa or something. Second, Sammy had been reborn as Leo. I wold've liked to see the second one more, but you know. Atleast I guessed correctly. Partly. I was really happy I actually guessed something **_**right**_**.**

**I am team Frazel. Partly because Leo is **_**mine**_**. Partly because I think it would be akward to date your great grandpa's old love...I was in Spanish and we were learning family words and I'm thinking "Bisabuelo...Where have I heard that?... OH YEAH! Percy Jackson is where I heard it!" Then I replayed the scene where they say bisabuelo.**

**Tomorrow (I'll be udating everyday) be ready for my reaction to the... PERCABETH REUNION! Good-bye! See you tomorrow! Annabeth says, "Reviewing is good for your health!" You've got to listen to her.**


	3. MOA joke, akward conversations

Hello! So, I decided to update. Finally. Here are the reviews from last chapter:

**SAVE THE NARGLES**** 10/19/12 . chapter 2 **

**Thanks. **

**The Goddess of Myths**** 10/19/12 . chapter 2 **

**How can you say SON was better? The only reason I'm not a melted and depressed puddle in the corner is because of all the Percabeth scenes. They make me feel better...**

To SAVE THE NARGLES- Your welcome.

To The Goddess of Myths- actually, it was a reviewer that said that. If you asked me, I wouldn't be able to decide.

So, have any of you seen Houe of Anubis? Becaue Nathalia Ramos isn't coming back for season three :'( Anyways... Back to Percy Jackson. Just so you know, I squealed whenever it said something like "Percy and Anabeth were holding hands" or "Percy had his arm around Annabeth" Yeah, total fangirl here.

You wanna know one of the bet quotes from MOA?

**"Like water leaking through a dam," Piper said.**

**"Yeah," Percy smiled, "We've got a dam hole"**

I started laughing so hard, people gave me strange looks.

Have any of you ever done this:

**So, you're haveing a conversation, and someone says something, and you go: "Oh, yeah, that reminds of something that happened in *insert fandom of choice*. You see-"**

**And then the other person goes: "DUDE! You don't have to bring *insert fandom from earlier* into every conversation..."**

Because I know I've done that before. So, please review, send topics I could talk about, and flames will be used to set Leo valdez on fire and make him that dude in the Fantastic Four.


End file.
